


rub·ber chick·en

by urproblematicfav



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Be More Chill - Freeform, Crack, Crack Fic, I Don't Even Know, Jeremy has a tumblr he uses to look a furry shit cuz he's g r o s s, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Rubber Chicken, Smut, another page 80 fic, but with a little bit more furry in it, i have no chill tbh, im not sorry, sin - Freeform, this is all a joke, this is gross, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urproblematicfav/pseuds/urproblematicfav
Summary: Jeremy fuvks the sqeaaky chick in and it quivk ebetrime he thrusts and mickle like wot mateI wrote this because of a Skype call I had with my boyf™ at 2amI'm not sorry





	rub·ber chick·en

**Author's Note:**

> Idfk
> 
> I suck at writing and there are probably typos that I'm too lazy to edit
> 
> A n y w a y

Jeremy stared at the rubber chicken in front of him.

It wasn't exactly something he'd think would be masturbation material but, honestly he was getting a bit desperate. It had getting harder(hA)to reach climax for him recently, even his secret multitask phone calls with Michael had lost its excitement! and of course he did what any teenage boy would do in this situation and went searching for something a bit more then just shitty quality porn on sketchy websites. Jeremy tried Tumblr which had a surprisingly large amount of explicit content of a lot of different things. I mean who the hell actually gets off from weird human shaped animals?  
Definitely not Jeremy Heere, nope. Not at all. He also definitely did not have to take 20 minutes after his little search on Tumblr to delete his history that also definitely had no references to 5naf  
Well now Jermey sat on his bed, underwear long gone and starring at a squeaky rubber chicken toy that screamed every time you touched it. This wasn't weird at all. Just like it wasn't weird with Michael! Its just a means to a end and that was all.  
The rubber toy had its mouth slightly cut open with a hole big enough for what he was planning on using it for.   
He took a deep breath and reached out for the chicken an–

HUMP ME, FUCK ME.  
DADDY BETTER MAKE ME CHOKE.  
HUMP ME, FUCK ME.  
MY TUNNEL LOVES TO DEEP THROA-

"Hey, Michael." Jeremy says casually.

"Aaaaaaye dude, what are you doing?"

Jeremy looked down at his half hard dick and the rubber chicken toy before replying.

"Oh nothing really, just the normal stuff"

"Oh cool, I'm so bored though you gotta entertain me Bro!"

Jeremy swallowed and tried to ignore the horrible idea that popped into his head.  
But honestly which head is going to win here?(hAHAHA)  
He grabbed the stupid toy and brushed the opening against the tip of his cock and bit his lip before responding to his Bro™.

"Dude, why do I gotta entertain you? Aren't you the one with the weed and video games?"

"Uguguh but I wanna talk to you! Being high kinda sucks when you're all alone and there's no one to do fun things with."

Oh god

Jeremy bit his lip slightly harder when one of his old fantasies involving Michael, weed and fun things popped back up in his mind.  
He pushed his dick a bit more into the rubber toy and let out a pleased sign that he forced to sound more annoyed for the sake of the phone call.  
"Yeah and what crazy fun weed things can't you do without me then?"

"Oh! Dude, I got the hella cool bean bag chairs that connect to each other so its like a bean bag couch, man! Isn't that so cool? We could sit right next to each other and play some video games."

Michael laughed.

Jeremy bit back a moan.

"We'd probably bump elbows though so maybe it wouldn't be a good idea"

"I wouldn't mind bumping elbows with you so–"  
Jeremy thrusted into the rubber toy a bit fast which caused the stupid chicken to make that stupid screaming noise as he pulled his dick in and out.

Michael made a weird sound on the other then of the receiver that sounded like a laugh.

"Oh my god, are you playing with one of those stupid screaming chicken things?"

Jeremys breath caught in his throat as Michael said that and his cock hit the back of the rubber toy causing a nice friction that made him want make more sounds then he knew he could get away with.  
"Uh yeah! I um-"  
Thrust  
"Saw it in that video thing-"  
Pull  
"Ya know, that meme"  
Jeremy hopped that Michael didn't notice his voice cracking at the last word.

"Did you just moan the word meme?"

Well fuck

"Dude, I'm kinkshaming"

You have no idea.

Jeremy laughed and moved his hips faster onto the rubber toy. He sucked on his bottom lip to keep any weird noises back as he fucked himself on the stupid chicken. He was getting close and he wasn't sure if it was because the toy itself or the fact that Michael said he's kinkshaming.

"Jokes on you Michael, kinkshaming is my kink"

"Oh shut up! I'm gonna go play some shitty hentai games now. You have fun being a gross memefucker"

Jeremy arched his back slightly and gave one last thrust as the word fucker  was said and came inside the rubber chicken toy.  
His breathing was a lot faster now but he had practice with doing this and not getting caught.

"Alright go have fun with your jiggle physics and lack of developed characters"

"I will! This one has dudes in it and guess where the jiggle physics are for them?"

Jeremy could practically feel the eyebrow wiggle from that.  
They hung up the phone and Jeremy looked at the rubber toy that he had previously ruined. He poked the belly area and it made a gargled noise as some of his cum leaked out of the mouth.

Yeah this was completely normal.

Jeremy grabbed his phone and went back to looking at the internet.


End file.
